worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Once More unto the Breach
Before the Storm |partof =''World in Conflict'' campaign |image =WiC_Prelude_12_Final.jpg |imgsize =300px |imgdesc = |date =March 18, 1990 |place =Clearwater Creek, Washington, USA |side1 = United States |side2 = Soviet Union |commanders1 = Jeremiah Sawyer | James Webb | Parker }} |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commander |forces1 = 5th Supply Battalion |forces2 = Soviet Armed Forces |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |objective = |faction =USA |map =Hometown |notes = }} Once More unto the Breach is the twelfth mission of World in Conflict. Briefing China has decided to enter the war as an ally of the Soviet Union, and they have sent a large invasion fleet toward Seattle. We have to break through the Soviet frontline and retake Seattle before they arrive. If we fail to do this in time the President will order a strategic nuclear bomb dropped on the city. Overview The mission takes place around a town on the outskirts of Seattle. The ultimate objective for the engagement is to achieve a breakthrough of heavily fortified Soviet territory, to pave way for a final battle against Ivan, and comes as the Russian president orders a nuclear bomb detonation on the city. Parker has a number of different ground units at his arsenal, including an assortment of tanks as well as support and repair units. There are two Secondary Objectives. The first, is to destroy a limo carrying a key Russian commander. The limo begins its convoluted expedition through the town from a road entering the battlefield staging a large-scale skirmish between Webb's forces and the Soviets. The pathway that the limo takes in randomised for each play-through, and for the majority of the time, it gets annihilated by an allied chopper. The second Secondary Objective is to capture and fortify an enemy position on a hill within an allotted timeframe. The first Primary Objective Parker faces is to eliminate enemy resistance around the Soviet outpost and establish fortifications. Following the completion of the task, Sawyer warns Parker of an incoming Soviet carpet bomber and directs him to order his forces to retreat toward the river. Then, the colonel orders the lieutenant to establish defensive positions around the nearby town square. Similar to the previous scenario, Parker's forces become targeted by a heavy artillery barrage initiated by the retaliatory Soviet forces. In completion of the objective, Sawyer orders Parker to capture a command point on the hill to the North. This comes as Ivan demolishes a number of bridges to delay the advancement of the US toward the central town square where the majority of its forces are fortified. Sawyer assigns a squadron of attack helicopters to assist Parker in accomplishing this task. When Parker has repressed the retaliatory attack on the hill, he heads toward the dam where Webb's tanks are stationed. Here, the amalgamation of the commanders' forces eventually break the stiff Soviet resistance, until a B-52 bomber is seen clearing the remaining hostiles in the town. The colonel then orders the pair to recapture the town centre. The conflict here comprises of large-scale air-to-air combat in addition to ground skirmishes. Succeeding the objective, Parker is tasked to decimate the remaining disarray Soviet force. Walkthrough Medals See also *Battle of Clearwater Creek Category:World in Conflict missions